


whatever happens

by wolfspa



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, PWP, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfspa/pseuds/wolfspa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael have never met before, but Ryan notices 'the kid' at the club he frequents when he wants to <em>forget, </em>but this is one night he hopes he doesn't ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever happens

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a gross drabble about dicking at a club.  
> that's it.
> 
> inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bhh-GBwJ2JU)

Ryan typically isn’t one for dancing, but it’s been a long fucking week, and there’s not much better a remedy than letting someone grind their ass all over your dick. He’s sitting at the bar, making sure his insides are well lubricated with rum before he builds up enough disregard for self-control. The dance floor is cluttered with probably too many people and the music thumps hard in his ears, making his brain fill up with white noise as he scans the bodies swaying to the beat.

 

He’s not looking for anyone in particular, but as he gulps down his fourth glass of rum, a small, curly haired kid catches his eye— he doesn’t even look old enough to get in, but he has a drink in one hand, and the other hand splayed across the back of the girl bent over in front of him. She’s enthusiastically rubbing her ass against his crotch, and the kid has a smug smile plastered on his face. Ryan watches another guy walk up to the kid, kissing him on the mouth and replacing his old cup with something new, and the kid takes a long draw from the straw poking up. He throws his head back for a moment before straightening up and pushing the girl away from him (who doesn’t seem that bothered), turning his full attention to the one who had given him the drink.

 

The kid gets pretty thoroughly manhandled, but seems content to sip from his cup and dance to the obnoxiously loud music filling the room. Ryan watches the two of them grind together for a moment before he places his empty glass on the bar counter, stands up, and attempts to walk in a straight line towards the dance floor. His head swims as he stares at the kid, and when he makes it across the crowded room to them, the guy looks to Ryan, his hands leaving the kid’s waist and clearly about to tell him to fuck off, but when the curly haired kid looks at Ryan, his eyes widen and a smile creeps onto his lips.

 

“No,” He says loudly, gripping the other guy’s shoulder. Clearly disgruntled, he huffs and rolls his eyes, walking away and the kid looks back at Ryan. “I’m guessing you want to dance?” His smile as wide as ever. Ryan only nods, not hesitating to put a hand on his hips.

 

“What’s your name?” Ryan asks, pulling him in closer to speak next to his ear.

 

“Michael.” He answers, taking advantage of the proximity and circling his hips on Ryan’s. He hums low, half in acknowledgement and half in approval as Michael lazily rubs their lower halves together.

 

Ryan suddenly grabs the drink from Michael’s hand and brings it to his nose, identifying it as something _strong,_ and then points the straw at Michael’s lips. “Drink.” He commands, and the boy’s hips slow down as his concentration is moved to sucking the liquid out of the straw until Ryan pulls the cup from his lips and tosses it over his shoulder. Michael looks disgruntled as he watches his drink hit the floor and opens his mouth, probably to make an argument but Ryan cuts him off. “I’ll buy you another one later.” He says, grabbing Michael’s hands and placing both of them around his neck. “Dance.”

 

“God, you’re bossy.” Michael huffs, but his hips start moving and Ryan’s hands drop back down to his waist, gently pulling and pushing with the rhythm. They move like that for long enough that the song changes, and Ryan can feel the kid getting hard against him. His face presses into Ryan's chest and he's panting softly, hot breath seeping its way through Ryan's shirt. He takes the opportunity to grab at Michaels ass, roughly pushing their hips together even tighter, and Ryan is starting to lose his resolve, his dick twitching in his pants. Michael throws his head back again, exposing his throat, but when they lock eyes again, Ryan definitely notices how blown Michael's pupils are— and it's not just from arousal. The kid is high as a kite, and he's pretty sure it's whatever was in that drink.

 

Ryan uses the hands on Michael's waist to spin him gently, making them stand back-to-chest and it takes no time at all for Michael to start grinding himself against Ryan's dick. He's already hard and the bulge of his cock almost perfectly slots between Michael's ass cheeks with every dip and swivel of his hips. Ryan matches the kid's movements, which, disappointingly lessens the friction on his crotch but it's so satisfying to watch Michael work in front of him. He plasters himself to Michael's back as they move together, leaning down to kiss and bite at his neck and Michael groans loudly, reaching down to palm himself through his jeans briefly before lifting his arms up and flinging them behind himself to wrap around Ryan's neck.

 

Michael presses his ass hard into Ryan's hips, wiggling obscenely and slowly arching his back to make one agonizingly long stroke up Ryan's straining dick. He moans quietly, appreciative of this kid's enthusiasm, because although he wouldn't be able to get off like this, his dick is so hard from watching Michael go to town on him that it's nearly painful— a pain he's not ready to relieve just yet.

 

Michael on the other hand is panting and sweating, bits of his hair sticking to his forehead and every so often he grips at the outline of his cock in his jeans. For him, it's becoming less and less about dancing.

 

Much to Ryan's displeasure, Michael turns himself around again, pressing their crotches together before burying his face into the crook of Ryan's neck, mouthing and licking at his skin. "You smell good." Michael says, and Ryan snorts. "Fuck." The kid breathes out, the pretense of dancing is clearly gone now as he shamelessly grinds on Ryan. He lifts one leg, which Ryan grabs behind the knee, and it gives a better angle for Michael to create the friction he so desperately seeks, his arms locked together behind Ryan's neck and there's probably hundreds of people staring at them like this, but Ryan let's him continue until the song changes again.

 

"Come on," He says into Michael's ear. "You going to come in your pants?" Ryan uses the hand not holding on to Michael's leg to grope at his ass, listening to him groan loudly.

 

"Probably." Michael pants out, hips stuttering against Ryan's.

 

"Slow down." Ryan says coolly, and to his surprise, the incessant thrusting slows, and Ryan drops Michael's leg to the floor. He leans forward to press their mouths together, and immediately Michael's tongue is pressing into Ryan's mouth, hardly even asking permission— not that he really needed it.

 

Michael's hands are everywhere, gripping at Ryan's arms and roaming over his stomach and chest, settling with his fingers in his belt loops for a moment before picking up the pattern again. Eventually, he needs air and Ryan backs up, smirking when Michael tries to chase his lips.

 

"Let's go." He says, close to Michael's ear. "I mean, if you want to." He clarifies, reaching down to squeeze at the bulge in Michael's pants before turning around and quickly walking towards the bathroom. He probably would have taken the kid home, but he isn't ready to go home yet— the night is still young, so a dirty bathroom will have to do.

 

Ryan wonders if Michael is actually following him or not, but when he gets to the bathroom door, his question is answered as the kid nearly _pounces_ on him, pushing him inside and up against the nearest wall. He lets Michael kiss him for a moment before gently nudging him back and unceremoniously reaching for the button of his pants. Michael gasps noisily when Ryan touches his cock, eyelids fluttering with the sensation.

 

"Shit," Michael grunts out. "I'm going to blow my load in like, two seconds." He whines, making Ryan chuckle softly.

 

"That's okay, so long as you stick around for a minute and let me come." Ryan says, quickly undoing the button to his own jeans and pulling his dick out.

 

Michael nods happily. "I'll let you come on my face if you promise to fucking touch me." And Ryan laughs at that.

 

"If that's what you want." Ryan pulls Michael by the hip until their bodies are flush, clocks brushing together and both of them hissing with the contact. Ryan holds his hand up to Michael's face, and he immediately laps at his palm and sucks on his fingers, giving him quite a show.

 

"How old are you?" Ryan remembers to ask, before this goes too far, too fast.

 

"Twenty seven." Michael says, lips leaving Ryan's hand just long enough to speak before continuing. Ryan resists the urge to say ' _no fucking way_ ' and trusts that he's not lying.

 

"Jesus." Ryan is amazed by Michael's eagerness, but pulls his fingers from his lips with a wet pop and wastes no time in wrapping his hand around their cocks, pumping them together harshly and loving the way Michael's jaw goes slack, a low groan bubbling up out of his throat. Ryan stops after a few strokes and watches Michael's eyes open up, confused as to why all the pleasure stopped.

 

"Move." Ryan says simply, and of course Michael obeys, his hips pushing up into Ryan's hand, creating wonderful friction as their cocks slide together. Little sighs escape from Michael's mouth and he leans forward to press his face against Ryan's chest.

 

True to his word, Michael's sighs turn to curses after a few moments and Ryan increases the pressure with his hand, gripping them hard as Michael shudders through his climax, coating Ryan's hand and dick with his come. He releases Michael almost immediately and focuses on his own cock, stroking in a steady rhythm as Michael attempts to recover against his chest.

 

After another moment, Michael backs up, making to drop down to his knees but Ryan grabs his arm, pulling him back up. "Don't do that." He says softly, the music significantly dampened in the bathroom, allowing his head to clear a bit. "Just.." Ryan starts, but he isn't sure what he wants. He's dangerously close and could come just from looking at this kid, so to avoid being too creepy, he pulls Michael in close, connecting their mouths again, kissing him sloppily as he jerks off.

 

Michael's hands instinctively fall to Ryan's waist, one pressing into Ryan's hip and the other dropping down to massage at his balls. That's all it takes for Ryan to explode, sighing thickly into Michael's mouth and ropes of come covering both their hands.

 

Ryan tries to back up and catch his breath, but remembers that he's been backed up against a wall, slumping against it as his heart starts to return to a normal rhythm. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall, listening to the sound of Michael wash his hands in the sink. He straightens up quickly, following suit and washing his hands off and smirking at his new friend while he dries them. Michael's cheeks are flushed and they're both sweating, but Michael is smiling like an idiot.

  
"Let's get you that drink." Ryan says, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder as they leave the bathroom together.


End file.
